1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image-processing apparatus, an image-processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques have been disclosed for performing color/monochrome determination of an image.
Here, a technique is disclosed for determining an input image as any of a color image, a monochrome image, and an image with color and monochrome mixed, and subjecting the input image to color conversion (refer to JP-A-2010-120290).
However, conventional image-processing apparatuses (such as disclosed in JP-A-2010-120290) have problems in that it is difficult to determine the number of chromatic colors included in an image and a percentage of the chromatic colors in the entire image. Especially when the number of colors in the image is small, the conventional image-processing apparatuses cannot easily determine that the number of colors is small.